


Kira Yukimura Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Kira Yukimura





	1. Chapter 1

You could see it on Lydia’s face, the building scream causing her agony. Scott was thrown clean across the room, Malia and Liam followed their Alpha as they crashed into each other.

“Stiles get down!” Kira yelled as she drew her blade and swung it at the advancing werewolf. Your grip on Lydia tightened as Kira was struck in the chest and knocked off her feet.

“Everyone get behind me.” You yelled when it became clear the fight wasn’t going to end well. Malia grabbed Kira as Scott and Liam pulled a barely conscious Stiles behind you. You glanced over your shoulder at the group.

“What’s your plan?” Scott asked as he set Stiles down. Your eyes flicked to the advancing werewolf and you swallowed.

“Cover your eyes.” You said quickly, slowly you began to let your human form shift away.

“What why?” Malia asked.

“Just cover your eyes.” You yelled. Your body began to glow and became so bright that not even you could keep your eyes open, you felt the huge wings sprouting for your back and then the impact of the enemy wolf colliding with you.

 

“Holy crap… she has wings!” Liam muttered. You opened your eyes to see the group staring at you with shocked looks on their faces.

“(Y/N) Why didn’t you tell us?” You glanced up to see Lydia, Malia and Kira watching you a little further away from the rest of the group looking equally confused and shocked.

“I didn’t know how you’d react.” You muttered quietly as you sat up, you flinched when something yanked on your shoulder blades.

“Sorry, sorry… I’m stood on it.” Stiles gasped guiltily. Scott and Stiles helped you stand up while Lydia seemed to freeze.

“We don’t care if you have wings (Y/N) Your part of our family.” Lydia said with a sigh as she tried to pull you into a hug.

“Yeah your part of the pack.” Scott said, ducking slightly when your huge wings shifted awkwardly.

“Um guys… little problem.” You mumbled when you realised just how big your wings were. You giggled when Malia and Liam began running their fingers through them.

“Do you know how to make them go away again?” Stiles asked.

“No.” You whispered making the group laugh.

 

“Well let’s get you to Deaton’s, um… you think you can fit in Stiles’ Jeep?” Lydia asked looking worried at the thought of pushing you into the car.

“Here fold them like this.” Stiles mumbled. He gently took hold of your wings grinning when you giggled at the odd sensation and folded them behind you.

“Thanks guys.” You mumbled. Blushing when Kira wrapped her arms around your neck.

“(Y/N) it’s fine we’ll help you get through this… or at least hide those.” She smiled encouragingly as the group began to talk excitedly about what sort of powers you might have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kira And Scott Are In Their 30s/40s (I tried to figure out the ages but I got confused :D)  
> This Is Kinda A Teen Wolf Next Generation, Kira Never Left/ Allison And Issac Lahey Live In Paris And The Hales Live Just Outside Of Beacon Hills. I May Do A Few More Parts To This
> 
> Reader’s Full Name: Sakura Allison Demi McCall   
> Nicknames: Foxie (Stiles), Sweetie(Mum/Kira) Rara (Issac-Readers Brother)  
> Reader’s Brother’s Full Name: Isaac Stiles Derek McCall  
> Nicknames: Mini McCall(Stiles and Liam), Tails (Alli Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski)

It had been years since Scott had been bitten by Peter, he’d almost forgotten how bad the full moon could be until his son first went through his full moon. He’d gotten through it pretty well but Deaton seemed to think that he was more Kitsune than Werewolf.

You however had screamed, raged and almost bit Malia on several occasions. It quickly became clear that your wolf half had overpowered your Kitsune instincts as you finally made it to the sunrise, a whimpering mess in your parent’s arms.

“Isaac.” Scott muttered to his oldest child.

“You want me to keep an eye on her don’t you?” Isaac asked. His father nodded gratefully and handed him the keys to the car.

 

“If she wants to come home drop her at the station or take her to Lydia.” Scott smiled when your brother nodded and shouldered his bag as you hurried into the kitchen searching for all the things you’d need for school. 

“Dad have you seen my books?” You asked as you span around, convinced you’d just seen them.

“In your bag which is by the fridge so you don’t forget lunch.” Scott chuckled when you found everything you needed and held out a piece of toast and an apple.

“I’m sorry for breaking the basement.” You muttered as he hugged you goodbye.

“That’s what it’s for, Malia used to have to get chained up to.” Your father tried his best to comfort you and you nodded feeling glad that at least there was someone you could talk to.

“Ok um… Gym bag!” You squeaked and thundered upstairs.

 

“You ok sweetie?” You Mum called out as you hurtled past her into your room. “You looking for this?” You bag dangled from her fingers.

“Thanks… Isaac’s gonna be so mad if I make him late again!” You sighed as she hugged you and headed downstairs with you.

“Well at least Lydia’s your tutor so she’ll mark you in even if your late.” Kira muttered making Scott chuckle. “Hurry and have a good day!” She called after you.

***********************************************************

“Hey Isaac how’s your dad doing after last night?” Liam asked as he began bossing the other gym students around.

“Sakura didn’t do too well.” Isaac muttered as he glanced over at you playing soccer with the team.

“Hayden said she’ll go easy on her class today.” Liam muttered as he handed Isaac his Lacrosse stick and told the team to get ready to start.

 

Your class headed away from the fields and towards the woods, your best friend Alli Stilinski hung back but you had a burning energy that forced you to the front of the pack. You didn’t realise how fast you were going when you lapped everyone and tried to slow down only to feel your eyes burn on and off like they had last night.

Panic set in as you repeated the Hale mantra over and over but it didn’t work your heart beat just quickened the longer you were running. You could hear and smell everything and your head began to spin.

“Sakura slow down!” Your brother’s voice called out. Tears dripped down your cheeks as you found your body was no longer under your control.

 

“Isaac I can’t… can’t stop!” you gasped through wheezed breaths.

“It’s ok Rara just try and slow a little.” Suddenly he was in front of you, matching your speed as he lent forwards slightly and grabbed you around the waist, swinging you and using your counterweight to slow you both down.

 

He held you up as your legs wobbled and gave up. it didn’t take long for Liam and Hayden to be in sight although they kept a distance in case they needed to divert their students.

“I got you Rara you can breathe now.” Isaac whispered to you. “Dad’s got the day off do you want to go home?”

You nodded and let your brother lift you onto his back. You saw Claudia and Alli telling their mother what they no doubt that was going on, the Banshee waved her daughters off and beckoned Isaac over to her.

“I’ll take her home, Scott’s home right so you don’t need to miss anymore school.” Lydia smiled when you agreed and let her half carry you to her car and the pair of you headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia couldn’t believe what she was hearing, there was no way you’d broken up with your boyfriend and told Aiden of all people instead of her. She shook her head and refused to believe the twin who sighed.  
“Maybe this is why she told me.” Aiden hummed.

 

“We talk about everything there’s a better reason for her not telling me this.” Lydia snapped, fleeing the room in search of you as soon as the bell rang.

She caught up with you and you hurried away only to bump into Kira who grabbed your arm and started talking to you. Lydia drilled you about why you hadn’t said anything as Kira watched, focusing on the Goosebumps Lydia’s grip had caused to roll up your arms.

“We’ll take you out… Kira was planning on coming to mine to catch up anyway so we’ll spend a few hours at a party or something and then we’ll head back and you can stay at mine.” Lydia insisted.

*********************************************************************************

“Well this is not how I remember parties being.” Lydia sighed.

“Weren’t you the queen of party’s?” You giggled at her.

“This isn’t a party it’s a… hormonal sex pit.” Lydia decided as she watched two of the people closest to you dry humping against the wall.

“Come on you guys it’s fun!” Kira smiled at the two of you. “Loosen up and dance.”

After an hour or two of dancing with Lydia, grinding and shimmying with her, your arms had slowly wound around her neck and hers were around your waist. You froze when your lips pressed against hers and she gasped in surprise.

“I… sorry… I’ll be… car.” You stuttered as you hurtled from the party and out to Lydia’s car.

******************************************************************************************

No one spoke on the way to Lydia’s, bar her insistence to have you stay over like originally planned. Lydia rummaged through her closet and came back with a box which she held in her hands, a look in her eye that she shared with Kira made you think that they both knew what was in it.

“You broke up with your boyfriend.” Lydia mumbled.  
“Yeah we already talked about this.” You sighed.

“But you left him because you like me so… just for tonight Kira and I are going to show you and I are going to have in the future.” Lydia hummed as she set the box down next to you.

“What happens in the future?” You asked with a nervous gulp. This had Lydia smiling and she flipped the lid off the box to reveal a jumble of toys and restraints.

“Well if you’re good then you’ll share me with Aiden and you’ll be fussed over.”

 

“if I’m bad?” You asked nervously.

“These and no touching for you.” Kira giggled as she held up a pair of handcuffs and wiggling her eyebrows.

“But for now Kira and I are going to cheer you up.” Lydia finished for her.

 

Your mouth dropped open as the both stripped down in front of you, caressing each other until you gasped out of desperation and began fidgeting as wetness pooled between your legs. They smiled once they’d gotten you riled up, turning their attention to you.

Lydia kissed your neck and bit small love bites into you while Kira did the same to your stomach. Your dress was tugged over your head and Lydia smiled deviously as she set eyes on your bare chest, Kira watched as Lydia suckled onto one of your nipples, rolling the bud between her teeth and pulling away slowly before doing the same for the other.

“I really think we should teach (Y/N) about your toys.” Kira hummed as she rubbed gently against your core, watching you arch off the bed and moan.

Lydia smiled as she kissed you, watching Kira select the toy she’d be teasing you with while one of her hands massaged your breast and her mouth worked over the other.


End file.
